


Cheeky Bugger

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Bond is a cheeky bugger





	Cheeky Bugger

**Author's Note:**

> A wee bit of fluff... nothing more. :)

Olivia looked up as Bond strolled unannounced into her office, and frowned.

“Go away, 007, I’m busy,” she told him.

“But, M… I have a little something for you,” he said, ignoring her order to leave, and walked around her desk to stand beside her.

The next thing she knew, he was turning her chair to face him. Before she could yell at him, he pulled his right hand out from behind his back, and held a perfect red rose in front of her.

Without conscious thought, she took the rose, then was surprised when he suddenly leaned close, and brushed a very soft kiss to her lips.

“Happy Birthday, M,” James whispered, then straightened up, and strode out of her office.

Olivia smiled, and shook her head fondly.

The cheeky bugger had just made her day.


End file.
